Pretty Cure The Dark Vessel
by Fire life savior
Summary: that I had a fanfic idea for a long time So here is my take and AU of pretty cure   Warning the characters are going to be quite OOC especially Nagisa , Honoka ,Mipple, Mepple , Shiho and Kiriya also this version will be dark and it contains shoujo ai.


_Hey I'm new here and I just wanted to say that I had a fanfic idea i had been producing for a long time also I notice there are not a lot of good ones with main characters so I'm going to give it a try. The characters are all from the original pretty cure Hikari will be in the sequel. So here is my take and AU of pretty cure _

_Warning the characters are going to be quite OOC especially Nagisa , Honoka ,Mipple, Mepple , Shiho and Kiriya_

_I don't own pretty cure or any of the characters_

_Well here's the prologue I don't owe pretty cure or its character_

**The Dark Vessel is Born  
><strong>

_A long time ago there was a Prince name Yami and a Princess name Hikaru they were both best friends and the Prince was madly in love with her.(1)_

Yami peered across the garden he always loves to be when not on duty he stared across to see a beautiful young woman who was sitting near the white rose bush her golden blond hair shining from the sunlight that hits her and her lips parted indicating she was asleep. Yami made his way to the woman with ease trying not to make a single sound in the process. Once he was close enough he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Hikaru Chan? Where are your guards?"

The young woman jumped from her position and panicked she looked around frantically until she spotted the dark haired man who was laughing so hard he could not breathe.

"Yami no baka you really scared me "The woman named Hikaru pouted. She adjusted her dress trying to get all the wrinkles out that was created by her episode.

Yami just smiled his amber eyes glowing with amusement. His hand reached for hers and gently put his lips on the back of her palm whispering "gomenasai Hikaru"

_The Prince became a King d A bitter and Dark King he watch the one he loves marry another and soon his heart became so dark that he even left the garden of light. _

Yami stared at the Kingdom he has created his smile once pure was manic and the innocents he once held was gone. _**Let darkness take over the garden of light, let her kingdom suffer the consequences that I bestowed upon. **_Yami laughed at the dark thoughts and just planed for his attack.

_The Garden of light and the Dark Kingdom (2) went into war and the Dark Kingdom was winning._

Queen Hikaru ran as fast as she can carrying the baby she bore, next to her was her husband…the one she was betrothed to. She never truly loved the father of her child but the one she truly loved has just attacked her…_Yami…..Doshite….._

Queen Hikaru could feel the footsteps coming faster and faster…she was in panic pulling the pink haired child even closer to her. Faint cries were coming from the infant and Queen Hikaru could not do anything to stop it.

"Shuu Mipple please please don't cry I'm right here nothing is going to happen dear."

"Nothing is going to happen to her hmm?" Another voice a more masculine sadistic voice a voice so familiar yet so different… She turned around to see the man she once loved. "Yami…"

The Dark King just smirked at the Queen of light and her daughter. He then said with an ominous malice tone of voice. "She's beautiful….Hikaru just like you."

The Queen just wanted to cry the man was truly no longer the one she loved.

_The war went on from then and still rages on. But a sacrifice must be made to end it…a sacrifice that will change everything._

The Queen of light Hikaru and the Dark King Yami stood right in front of each other bruised and battered. Both fighting for everything, one for power and revenge another for justice and peace. Hikaru broke the intense hold they have on one another.

"DOSHITE DOSHITE YAMI …is this what you have become after everything we had since childhood? Tears came down her eyes as she ask she was near the edge of the place roof they we fighting on.

The Dark King did not say a word he was frozen at her words confused as to why she was holding these emotions towards him…he then spoke after having conflicting thoughts.

"I loved you and you ripped my heart apart…..why did you not refused to marry him…to marry my brother…."

The Queen was in shock…._he loved me I thought I was just an annoyance to him…_more tears came down her eyes….but before she could give him an answer the king attacked becoming bigger and stronger with his power of darkness.

Hatred was all the King felt all the anger jealously and everything he has bottled up burst. The Queen watches him grow darker...and she could not stand it. "YAMI" she yelled as she went into the barrier that was created.

His emotions were running wild and all he thought of was his own hatred until he felt a warm touch on his face. The king looked up with monstrous face to see the Queen of light full of pure energy no hatred or any other terrible emotions were in this touch what he felt was love.

Queen Hikaru looked at him "I hurt you didn't i? It's sad that we have to die like this ne…don't you wish we could try again? But this time lets fight together not against one another…My daughter will find our new selves but we won't completely be who we once were. ..

The king nodded as his figure became normal again but slowly both figures were starting to disappear. A Rush of guards came to the fight and had to shield their eyes from the explosion that occurred.

Two lights rupture out from the explosion, one of black another white, as they reached the sky the black and white light energies vanished.

_Human world many years later two children were born _

Misumi Takeshi stared at the baby that was in Rie his wife's arms but there something strange about the baby's neck there was a strange dark birthmark of a cross with a heart on her neck, he turned to look at the doctor. "Sir is this birthmark normal?" the doctor sighed saying sadly he had no clue as to why the man's baby holds this mark.

Rie looked at Takeshi giving him a glare that meant shut up. "I don't care what this birthmark is all that I know is that she's a girl and is my daughter" she looked at the baby whoamber eyes were so bright and smiled down at her as she cuddle closer to her " I want to name her Nagisa …Misumi Nagisa

_Meanwhile at another room near by_

Yukishiro Sanae smiled as she looked at the baby in her daughter in laws arms. She watches carefully at her son who was staring intensely at the baby's back. "Hiro is there something bothering you?" She spoke with her soft yet stern tone. "The man glanced up at his mother he then muttered while adjusting his glasses "her back the baby's back is abnormal…it has a heart and two angel wings on it…I don't know what it is…" Sanae looked at him with amusement "your suppose to be a fighter and instead you are worried something might come out of her hmm…think of this as a special gift the gods gave her son. " Hiro sighed at his mother "Hai Kaa-San. "

The woman that was holding child nodded as she spoke "I think it's pretty, well worrying more about it if it causes something to be wrong with her health. For now let's celebrate Honoka's birth.

_Well thoughts please review I really like feedback and the next chapter will be just as interesting its gonna be all about Nagisa and Honoka and their first meeting see ya then _

_Fire savior ~_


End file.
